Springfield
"A clip-loaded, 5 round magazine-fed, American bolt-action service rifle." - Official Description The Springfield is a Bolt-Action Rifle in Call of Robloxia 5. The Springfield was first put into service in 1903, as the M1903, in the Spanish-American war, when the enemies were using the then-new Mauser 98 rifle, and the US was using outdated Krag-Jorgensen rifles. This caused the US to adopt the M1903 Springfield as their new gun. It was the Mauser 98, but with a few improvements. The curved bolt improved ergonomics of the bolt turn, and was much shorter than the Mauser 98, meaning it was more maneuverable. The M1903A1 variant included mounting for the Pedersen Device During WW1, the M1903A1 was used by the US with various innovations, including Periscope Stocks, and Telescopic Sights. During WW2, the M1903A3 was put into production, including changes to the sight picture to match that of the M1 Garand's. Later in the war, the United States tried to make a standardized sniper rifle, with the M1903A4, which included a telescopic sight, and removed the iron sights. However, the M1903A4 was not a very good choice of sniper weapon, as the sight was low-zoom, and was not waterproofed, meaning that the sight will fog up. Marines ditched the M1903A4 for the M1903A1 with the Unertl 8x Scope. The variant depicted in-game is the M1903A1, with the Sniper Scope representing the Unertl 8x. Statistics The Springfield is the fastest firing bolt-action in the game, excluding the PTRS due to its semi-automatic action. * Deals 40-50 damage; OHK to head and chest (48-60 with Stopping Power; OHK to head, chest, and stomach, 70 with Sniper Scope; same OHK as SP, 84 with both; same OHK as SP and SS separate, but could also OHK Juggernaut users in the stomach) * Fires at 71 RPM (Double Tap has no effect) * 5 round magazine * Stripper Clip reload takes 3.5 seconds (2 with Sleight of Hand) * Sniper Scope reload when empty takes 6 seconds (4 with Sleight of Hand) Attachments There is nothing unusual or noteworthy about the attachment selection of this gun. * Flash Hider (firing will not reveal you on enemy radar) * Aperture Sight (1.5x sight designed for CQC) * Sniper Scope (2.5x scope that comes specially equipped with high velocity rounds) * Bayonet (replaces knife; press 'e' to stab someone from farther away; press 'f' to swipe) * Flashlight (illuminates dark areas and blinds enemy players) Notes * The Springfield has the 2nd highest rate of fire in its category, only to the PTRS-41. * Despite the Unertl 8x being 8x in real life, the game depicts it as a 2.5x sniper scope, just like the other sights. * The Springfield shares its gun sound from the gun of the same name in Call of Duty (2003), minus the bolt action sound. * When recoil was a thing, the scope for the Springfield was out of alignment, much like its WaW brother (The WaW's Springfield had the Iron sights misaligned instead of the scope). This has since been fixed due to now recoil meaning all the shots land in about the same place. (It is unclear if this scope effect takes effects in the Classic version.)